A known film fitting device which fits a cylindrical film such as a label to the body of a bottle container is disclosed in, for example, JP No. 10-316116 A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). This film fitting device fits, to a columnar mandrel, a long cylindrical film base material which is a seamless cylindrical film and which is folded into a sheet shape, and thereby opens the film base material into a predetermined state and sends the film base material to the middle part of the mandrel by means of a moving unit. The film fitting device sequentially cuts the film base material to a predetermined cut length by a cutting unit disposed above the mandrel to form an individual cylindrical film. The film fitting device feeds the opened individual cylindrical film by a shot roller provided at the lower end of the mandrel, thereby fitting the individual cylindrical film to the body of each of bottle containers sequentially carried to a film fitting position.